Leaving the past behind
by Splashin' Dashin
Summary: An adventure and hilarity ensures as something happens courtesy of the Administrator. Realising this isn't 1971 anymore, the team find their bearings (and eachother) in order to topple Grey once and for all. Will Miss Pauling succeed in trying to recover the team? Or will Scout run away with her? Read on to find out! (Reviews greatly appreciated and this is my first fan fiction!)
1. Prologue

**Leaving the past behind**

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for deleting the whole story... I just gave up this story but I felt I needed to carry on for some reason. This is the original first chapter and a second, different chapter will come soon if people like this chapter (again). Also, ask questions if you are confused with the plot, a character, etc. There are no set upload date s for this story.

-Splash

* * *

"Keep moving lads!" yelled Demoman, firing 4 rounds of his glowing red bombs at the incoming horde of rusty robots. He saw he hit some robots, instantly destroying them into flying shards of hot steel and melting plastic spray. He grinned.

Explosions were his speciality and he couldn't resist blowing up the Loch Ness monster (or the Loch Ness Hamster that one time with Medic) in Scotland every time he returned for Christmas holidays. Explosions were his life; his fuel to keep burning and we wasn't going to let some damned robots get in his way.

"I can't hold 'em for much longer!" shouted BLU Engi, repairing his sentry in-between smacking robot spies in the faces with a slightly rusty wrench and replacing dispensers and teleporters. "Sasha running out of bullets." said BLU Heavy over the sound of gunfire, his minigun spinning without any projectiles coming out of the polished barrel. "Yo! I need a Pyro over 'ere!" complained the sweating RED Scout, smashing a robot Heavy's metal skull in with his trusted Sandman before whipping out his pistol and shooting a robot spy in the gut. "He vent to rezpawn as the giant Soldier got to him." said BLU Medic, hiding behind a towering Heavy getting ammo from Engi's endless supply in his dispenser. "Mmmph Hmmmph!" exclaimed the skipping RED pyro as it started to roast some Demomen robots, red and orange flames lashing out like a hand.

Suddenly, the robots all stopped. Blank expressions filled their faces as the guns lowered immediately.

Both sides stopped firing at each other like someone had switched the lights off in a room, causing it to go quite dark. "What in the Loch Ness is this!?" exclaimed Demo, opening his only good, tired eye as far as it could open. Assorted robots trundled onto some roofs of some buildings in sight to the mercenaries, 8 to be exact. They each held an object or thing in one hand. "If only bushman was 'ere." said the Scout, peering at the robots of the roofs, "Then he could see what they were holdin' and then he would throw his jarate at them! The robot Spy would be like." -He imitated a robot voice- "_Scared-blue! _Or something like that." as Scout tried to speak French. "No, No! That is no veapon or thing! They are holding-" "Human bodies." said Engi, scratching his chin. "Da, Heavy now see." said Heavy, un-revving his Sasha. "_All hail the maker!_" chimed the robots in unison, saluting to empty air. "Your comrades are gone." said a booming voice, not one of a robot but humanlike; one of mystery. "Yeah, no way genius! We die and come back and we kick-" "Stop being cocky Scout!" hissed Medic, hitting him on his scrawny right arm, "This is serious!" "Ha! Your BLU team isn't serious! You didn't even get interviewed by the director-" "Ermmm... Are you even listening? I still have an evil plan to tell you!" said the voice with a hint of anger, emphasised on the last word. The voice was whispering something only Medic or Engineer could understand equations and formulae, before turning off the microphone. "No. We weren't listening!" said the Scout quickly, being tacked to the floor by the Medic, bonesaw being held at his neck. "Woah, Woah partners!" said the Engi, being the peacemaker like in most situations and pulling the two apart. "Heavy would not like Medic gone by teenie Scout." "Well dying is now a possibility as your 'respawn' has coincidently broken down!" said the voice gleefully, some robots laughing. "Mmp Hmmmmph Ump Dummmp, Ump Dummmp?" "Looks like it Py." said the Texan to Pyro, Pyro looking down at his black boots and kicking up dust. "And, a few of your comrades have... Hmmm... Shall I say perished off duty? Look at them! Just look!" The robots held up 8 lifeless bodies but no-one could (exactly) make out who they were. Anger and tension boiled between each mercenary before Demo blew a fuse (Literally). "Up yours lad!" yelled the Demoman as he set off his sticky bomb trap (of doom) which blew off the roof that some robots were standing on. Medic sighed and gripped the bridge of his nose.

Demoman was a complete idiot that Medic thought he didn't have enough IQ to talk to (decently) half the time. Even when that one time when Demoman tried to eat his own liver during an operation to get it back in the right place. Medic had to (very calmly) remind Demoman that eating livers to get them back in the right place only happened in comics and cartoons. Removing the liver from the stomach, though, was a different matter to Medic.

Everyone ran out the way as steel beams crashed into the ground, Engi nipping in to save his sentry despite protests for his safely. "You didn't just do zat Dell!" said Medic, worried that Engi will die from the debris. "Hey! It's hard n'all trying to get my sentry to a level 3!" huffed Engi, placing down his sentry. Grouping together in a huddle with a sentry and a dispenser in the middle, the team was prepared to make the last stand of their lives as robots started to advance. "So you want it like that then?" said the voice "Robots! Get them for good." _"Yes maker!_"

"You know I could go for?" said Scout to the Heavy, his bat up high and ready to hit into the incoming horde of robots. "What?" "One of your fancy schmancy Sandwiches, you know man?" Heavy just looked at Scout blankly. "Look out!" Demo tried to roll away but a piece of metal came crashing off a roof. It caught the mercenaries; one hit crumbling their worlds, everything going black and cold...

* * *

Chapter 1 - Scout finds his bearings and someone he wants to know very well...


	2. Wake me up

**Chapter 1 - Wake me up**

* * *

Author's note: Hi there people! I think this chapter turned out better than the last one and I hope you out there enjoy it. I am trying to revise for the tests so I had to squeeze this chapter between my revision blocks. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and give out your constructive reviews!

-Splash

* * *

Scout woke up in a bed; not his bed but a bed. The last thing he remembered was... He didn't know. Light drifted through the white curtains, to reveal he was in a hospital room. Scout couldn't handle hospitals; he couldn't even handle Medic! When that stupid bird of his was inside him, it hurt like hell and he would never forgive Medic for that. He didn't remember hospitals like this with weird beds and pieces of equipment either side of him. The only time he went to hospital was for his broken ankle (his brothers ganging up on him were a force to be reckoned with). Scout took a deep, lung-filling breath to calm him down (that was what he usually did after drinking several cans of BONK!). A drip was attached to his wrist, and he could feel something going into his blood and swirling around in his arm. A weird sensation. Next to Scout on a plastic table lay a glass of water. _Still cold _he thought as he tipped the contents of the cup into his mouth and swallowed. He was still the same with his old RED clothes on but something didn't feel right to him, a feeling like being scared. Mind racing. Heart pounding. Stomach squirming. He shoved aside the fluffy covers and tried to sit up but a sharp pain in his side forced him to lie down again. He lifted his t-shirt up and saw a bandage covering the whole of his abdomen, slightly bloodied on his right side. Scout felt sick. He had never had an injury this bad (apart from ones at work) and respawn or Medic wasn't here to heal him. "-ok, is that fine?" "Yes it is." said two voices heading towards the door. Suddenly, the handle clicked and the door slid open to reveal a young nurse and -"Miss Pauling! I am glad to see you!" said Scout who sat upright; ignoring the pain.

She had her long and sleek black hair down instead of up which half covered her pretty face with her light and thin glasses. She wore blue denim boot-leg jeans with white socks underneath comfortable black trainers. Furthermore, she wore a light purple t-shirt with a purple hoodie. He could see some faint outlines of a small pistol under her hoodie.

"Great, I'll leave you too it!" said the nurse who shut the door behind her with a light slam. "Hi Scout; Are you ok?" said Miss Pauling with her sweet, soft voice that Scout's heart melts over. She sat on the edge of his bed. "I am totally fine, you? New outfit? I like it!" said Scout who started to flex his biceps. "Well you were bleeding out so I don't think that's totally fine oh and ill explain in a minute." She said whilst glaring at Scout. "You suffered a lower spinal column break, a perforated right kidney and you lost a lot of blood." "Ehhh... Do you know where we are?" "Boston Medical Centre and yes, it is not 1971 anymore, it is 2014." whispered Miss Pauling as no-one should find out they travelled time. Scout blankly stared at Miss Pauling. "Why are you whispering?" "Why are we whispering?" "You started to whisper!" whispered Scout which turned into normal talking. Miss Pauling giggled and Scout smiled as he had never made Miss P giggle at work. "How could I travel" - he had to think - "43 years into the future?!" "I can't tell you that but there is one thing I can tell you." "What?" "I am getting the team back together."

"So... How did you cope with the 'going-into-the-future' thing?" "Well, I suppose years with the Administrator and her technology kinda helped me." Miss Pauling said with a smile whilst she and Scout were walking towards a silver ford focus (but in Scout's case half-limping). He still didn't understand these cars or the new technology and Scout wondered if Medic or Engi ever conceived of such devices. "Does it still hurt?" "My love for you or my side?" Miss Pauling stared at Scout. "Ok, ok. My side still hurts a little, why?" "Get in the car and I'll show you." Scout went around and opened the door with a pull of a handle. He slid into the passenger seat and closed the door. Miss Pauling got into the driver's seat and reached for something big on the back seat. "Wait... There!" she said as she flicked on a switch and turned on Medic's Medi-gun. The healing ray started to work its magic on Scout and it beeped to say that it had finished. Miss Pauling turned it off again. "Where did you get that?" "Doesn't matter." Scout started to unwrap his bandages and not a scratch or speck of blood was on his right side. "Great, now I know Medic's gun still works. We need to get you changed." "Why? I am fine ho- Oh! I get it!" said Scout excitedly. "Can you please stop? The clothes are for not-getting-seen purposes and to blend into the modern crowd. Grey is still out there, surveying to try and find us." she said whilst putting the metal key into the slot and turning it. The engine hummed to life and purred, ready to go on an adventure into the unknown. The vibrations made Scout feel queasy as he grasped for the bumpy dashboard to lean onto. Miss Pauling flicked on the right indicator and waited until it was safe. She then pulled out onto the main road joined the line of traffic.

"Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" "You have only been in the car 6 minutes Scout." "We are not at work anymore so call me Bill; not Scout" said Bill with a smile. "You know Boston, right?" "Course I do!" "Then you would know that we were at the town centre, right?" "Only mah ma goes to town." said Bill with a slight quaver in his voice. Miss Pauling parked the ford up on the curve and got out of it. Bill yanked open the handle and got out too, slamming the door behind him. "Lucky we don't have to go far from the car then." said Miss Pauling who locked the ford and pointed to the parade of shops lining the slightly crowded street. "You got any money?" "Well you're the millionaire around here besides, you probably have interest on your account." said Miss Pauling heading towards the "Lloyds" front door. "How the hell does dis work!?" said Bill looking at a door that opened when he got close and closed when he got further away. "Sensors and it is an automatic door." said Miss Pauling who walked ahead of Bill and straight through. Bill followed behind.

He had never been inside a bank like this before and the last bank he was in had a huge vault door. Did he mention he was with Spy? And they had got arrested and put on trial? There was a short line of people waiting for 3 machines built in the wall by the front, right hand corner of the window. At the back there were several doors and slightly longer lines which lead to 4 windows built into the wall with staff serving people. Finally, there was a weird post box thing at the front left window.

"Queue at the line at the back as you probably want a lot of money." said Miss Pauling who pointed to the back. "Hell I do!" said Bill excitedly whilst jogging towards and joining the line. Miss Pauling joined the line too next to Bill. "Let me get 1000." said Bill who stepped up to the open window. "Hi there." said Bill who started to flex his biceps to the woman at the window. "Got any ID?" she said blankly. "Here is his passport!" said Miss Pauling who came up behind Bill and slid the passport to the woman. "Newly wed, huh?" said the woman with a smile while she was typing on a computer that Bill had never seen before. "Yeah! Need the 1000 for da honeymoon to da Caribbean." Miss Pauling nudged Bill in the back. "Hehe. Can I have your signature here, here and here please." the woman said whilst handing a piece of paper to Bill. Bill scribbled his signature a few times before handing it back to the woman and smiling. "Give me a minute." said the woman who disappeared into the back. Miss Pauling glared at Bill. "What? We have to be stealthy so I made up a good back story!" Before Miss Pauling could say anything, the woman came back and said "Here is your money Sir." whilst passing over the $1000 in cash. "Have a nice day." "The future sucks on ice man." complained Bill who started to walk slowly towards the front glass door, "Da women are not as sexy as before." He huffed before loud screaming and helicopter blades were heard from outside in the streets. "What da hell?!" exclaimed Bill, running to the windows by the front whilst stuffing his pockets with cash. "I'm sure it's just a little helicopter flying by." said Miss Pauling who came up to Bill and glanced out the window too. "Hand me your gun." "Pardon?" "Da pistol in your pocket." "Oh, here." whispered Miss Pauling who slid the gun to Bill. They ran outside to be confronted by a small group of robots: 2 Heavies, 4 Scouts and 2 Pyros. An AH-64 apache helicopter was hovering above them, blowing everything like rubbish and trees around. The pilot was a Sniper robot. "I never thought Sniper could fly." whispered Bill who stood in the middle of the street, his hair swishing in the wind. "They must have tracked us by using the bank account." yelled Miss Pauling with a hint of anger, trying to speak over the sound of rotor blades spinning. "Go to my ma's house. I've got this." Yelled Bill over the roaring sound of the helicopter. So Miss Pauling ran to the car and floored it.

####

He awoke, surrounded by his whirring robots, chatting before they saw him sit up slowly. The room was filled with computers, parts of discarded scrap metal and a simple bed that lay in the middle, the one he was sitting on. _"__Maker! You were asleep for 43 years, Sir!_" said a little Scout robot, saluting his presence. "I knew Helen would do something like that God-dammit!" He slammed his hand into the side table. "We also found the Scout and Miss Pauling in Boston." "Good, Good but robots, find me the remaining mercenaries."

####

* * *

Chapter 2 - We catch up with another 3 of the gang.


	3. The 3 mercenaries

**Chapter 2 - The 3 mercenaries**

* * *

Author's note: Life is cruel when it comes to examination time! All my days are messed up and nothing makes any sense of where you are and what test you are doing! Pushing that aside, I would like to present a new chapter in this story. Also the spelling for Engineer... Sometimes I do Engy or Engi (be aware!). Please review and I'll stop nagging (it depends on how evil I am **:D**) and enjoy!

-Splash

* * *

He awoke and threw up into a metal bucket by the side of him. Engy didn't do long-distance travelling well and he had obviously been travelling; even if he didn't remember it at all. He pushed the bucket off the bed with a long sloshing sound as it landed on the wooden floor. Starting to pay attention to his surroundings, Engy was lying on a slightly dusty bed but it wasn't the most comfortable bed either. In fact, mostly everything was covered in a thin layer of dust. The light shone bright through thin curtains he realised that he was missing his trademark goggles and hard hat but they were safety slumped on the bedside table beside him. Engy wiped his mouth with the back of his bare hand before sitting up to hear approaching footsteps. He clenched both fists before the creaky door opened for Engy to breathe a sigh of relief. It was his Medic; the BLU one. "Doc am I glad to see you!" said Engy with a cough and splutter. "Ahh mien hard-hatted friend, are you ok? I know zou don't do travel very vell." Medic said, shifting around a little; like he was on edge, nervous. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks." Engy said whilst attempting to stand up. "Ja das ist gut because I vould like you to meet a... vell a counterpart of mine." said Medic who stood aside to show the person coming in through the door. "The red Medic."

"So how did y'all meet up?" questioned the Texan minus his hardhat and tinted goggles. "Vell we ver all together you see." started the BLU Medic, "Ven I voke up, I vas laying down next to Dell and Kürt here." Medic sipped his ice cool water. Sitting around a round table and drinking water in the hot room, the RED Medic (now known as Kürt) clicked open the door at the back to let some cool air flow in. "But ve vere outside this house so I vent in and no one vas home. And it vaz unlocked so I guess it vas abandoned! Me and Kürt have so much in common! It scares me slightly." and Kürt nodded in agreement. "Does anybody know vere ve are?" said Kürt, pushing up his small round glasses. "There is a voad outside but I've never heard of any of these places before." said the BLU Medic who stood up and gestured for Dell to come outside," Mabye Dell knows." "I'll try doc but I can't guarantee to locate where we are."

Dell followed a reluctant Medic outside to be greeted by desert land with a road lined with dust. When the wind picked up a little, dust blew into Dell's face and he wished he had bothered to put on his goggles. Squinting in the light, Dell could make out green cacti littering the flat wasteland that lay before him. Not much traffic was on the road but as he started to get closer to the sign, he started to recognise where he was. "Doc! I know where we are!" He shouted over gusts of wind whilst trudging back to Medic. "We are in Texas doc! I've been here before in Uvalde, it's in the south, close to the border with Mexico and in Mexico, we can find the Dustbowl base and-" "-ve can set up communications vith everyone else! Ve can know if everyone is still alive!" cheered Medic who followed Dell back inside to grace Kürt with the good news.

Kürt looked up from the floor when two maniacs came rushing in, yelling information at him with with happy expressions before he caught hold of what they were saying and joined them with the happiness epidemic. "Ve have no form of transportation though." said Kürt, destroying the gleeful atmosphere around him. "I saw a garage round back though." said Dell, waving his hands around whilst talking, "Looks like a nice car could be sittin' in there." "Den vhat are ve vating for? I need to check on my Archimedes!" yelled Kürt, slamming his palms onto the wooden table. "And I need to check on my cat!" said the Medic who looked at Kürt before sliding down into his chair. "Your cat has threatened all of my birds before! How vould you like to come back to see your dead cat?" "Sie tötete nie alle Ihre Katzen!" "Sie wissen nicht, dass!" "Sie nie-" "Please! Can y'all save the squabbling for later?" pleaded Dell who frowned from frustration. Both the Medics glared at each other before turning away and muttering words in German. "Look, I'll go 'n' start up the truck if there is one. Both Docs stay here and... Resolve this." said Dell who looked at the BLU Medic before disappearing into the cream coloured corridor. I'm sorry for causing the argument said Medic, slowly lifting his head up to meet his gaze with the Kürt. It's nothing... I guess years of fighting against each other for different reasons and sides has built up my anger and rage towards my counterpart. Though now, I think I have let it out and I feel no anger or resent towards you. We should now work for a common goal to find our friends and what happened to us. Kürt said who stood up. "I'm going to find Dell".

Both Medics traveled through the house after the other, following the footprints Dell left in the dust of his boots. Kürt pushed the creaky door open to see a huge pickup truck's bonnet open and Dell deep inside it. "What are vou doing?" exclaimed Medic who walked closer to Dell in the bonnet. "Battery was dead so found a new one" said Dell who's voice echoed off the engine parts; amplifying his voice slightly. "Vhen vill it be ready?" said Kürt excitedly who only thought of the joy that he would get to see his birds again...

Archimedes' gang of white feathered friends sitting on the old beams in his bloody lab, probably pecking away at discarded body parts and dead mice; coming into battle on his shoulder and pooping on the enemies heads; helping to decide whether that organ was 'tasty or not'... Ahh, so much more to those good days than Kürt could ever recall. Well, before he ended up here with only some memory of what happed before.

"Ahh, 'bout now?" said Dell who peeked his hard-hatted head out the bonnet and glanced at Kürt under his black goggles. He then got out the car and jumped up to reach the bonnet and he closed it. "Replaced the oil 'n' water too though it's good on gas. I deem us ready to go then though, it'll take 'bout 2 'n' half to three hours to get there I believe. If you like, we can stop off at piedras negras I think it was." "Den vhat are ve vaiting for?" said Kürt with an evil laugh as he attempted to open the front passenger seat but failed. " The thing is though, I've never seen a pickup like this... Just look." It had a driver's seat and 3 passenger's seats like any other vehicle but there were lots of different buttons and a large screen to the right of the steering wheel with lots of compartments and cup-holders. "I have never seen anything like zhis before..." slowly said Medic who went round all of the pickup, inspecting every part of the car in detail before he saw the keys on a bench near the back. "Theze buttons... Zhey unlock and lock zhe car?" Medic enquired, looking at the locked lock icon and the unlocked lock icon. "Try 'em." Medic pressed the unlock button and the car flashed and beeped. "Vhat?" exclaimed Medic who walked closer to the door and pulled the handle to see that it was now open so be jumped in the passenger seat. "Zhis is different to what I am uzed to." He pushed a button above the screen and it came on. Different options flashed on the screen. "Dell... Dell bitte, come here." "Right here Doc" said Dell who walked around to the open door and saw Medic looking at the screen confusingly. " What in Sam's hill have you done?" exclaimed Dell who leaned in over Medic. "I only touched a button! I swear!" "Have you seen anything like this before? I haven't but it looks like you can pick apps to open." Engy tapped 'Maps' and it asked to provide a starting point and destination. "It's some kind of electronic map... Y'know like a paper map but on a screen." "Ja." Kürt leaned over to see what the two BLUs were up to. "Are ve supposed to... touch zhe screen?" Medic tapped the 'Set location' and a keyboard flashed on screen. He started to type 'Uva-' before the suggestions box appeared with Uvalde, Texas, USA and he pressed on it. "I think you've got it." Medic clicked the 'Set destination' button and he typed in 'Dustbowl' but nothing came up. He then cleared that and typed in the postcode. "Is that zhe postcode?" "I believe so." It came up with the right location. "Are you two done with zhat yet?!" exclaimed Kürt who was sitting in the back seat. "Ja." "Yup." "Vell then, lass uns gehen!"


End file.
